The First (English)
by Darrinia
Summary: Drabbles of the first times for Blam (Bromance and Romance)
1. THE FIRST 'HI'

**A/N:** This is a collection of Drabbles. I will write more if you want so... Let me know if you like them! English isn't my first lenguage, sorry if there is any mistake (I know there are a lot of mistakes, sorry).

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST...**_

 _ **THE FIRST 'HI'**_

"Hi." A darked-haired boy said to a blonde one, taller tham him even if both of them were three years old. The blonde one was drawing in the sand with a stick. The smaller boy saw the picture and smiled. "What's that?"

"A dragon."

"Cool."

The black-haired boy looked at the other like if he was waiting for something but he didn't know what to say. The blonde boy broke the ice when he realised it.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Blaine."

They were in silence again and it was uncomfortable but they didn't know what to do.

"So..." Blaine looked at Sam, he needed to say something, he was afraid that they would be in silence forever if he didn't. "Do you wanna play with my ball? It's my uncle gift and my mom has it."

"Ok."

Sam stand up and they run to Ms Anderson. She was watching her son playing in the park while she was talking with other mothers. The boys were too young and didn't know it was the beginning of a wonderfull friendship.


	2. THE FIRST KISS

**A/N:** Thank you for reading it. I won't update every week, I'll do it when I can... If you are interested!

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST KISS**_

Blaine was 10 years when Tina kissed him in his lips. He felt awful because he didn't like it, but he was friend with her and he didn't want to hurt her. They were in the school yard, so he run to look for his best friend Sam.

When Sam looked to Blaine, he worried a lot. He look pissed and sad. Sam loved when his best friend smiled and he was missing it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tina kissed me." Blaine pouted.

"I guess you didn't like it." Sam was confused.

"Of course I didn't. It was disgusting."

"Maybe it was just you don't like her. Do you wanna try with someone else? Maybe you are gay. My mom told me that some guys likes guys..." Sam felt he was smart because he knew that.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it." Blaine frowned.

"You don't need to think about it, you just need to feel it."

Sam got closer to Blaine and put his hands on his cheeks. He could felt his best friend shaking but he didn't care. Their lips touched softly, just for a few seconds, but it was enough for Blaine, who felt like a thousand of butterflies were flying in his tummy.

"Did you like it?" Sam asked when they finished.

"Yeah, it was better than Tina's."

Sam smiled because he liked when he could help his best friend. They decided to go to play a bit, it was enough serious talk for a day.


	3. THE FIRST SLEEPOVER

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing it.

 **LaRon,** thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. And thank you for your reviews in Sam Met Hedwig and You Can't Hide From Your Destiny. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others... XOXO

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST SLEEPOVER**_

Sam run excited into Blaine's house. It was the first time his parents let him sleep in the Anderson's house. He was eleven years old and he wanted to be all day with his best friend. He arrived at Blaine's bedroom and saw him waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi. What do you want to do?" Blaine asked happily.

"Watch a movie?" Sam didn't want to impose.

"Sure."

Pam made pop corns for them and they were alone watching a X-Men movie. When it finished, they decided to talk a bit.

"Have you thought about you being gay." Sam asked. They hadn't talk about it and it was a year ago when they had kissed. He just wanted to help him to admit it.

"Yes but... I'm still confused."

"Maybe we should do another experiment. We can watch Mr & Mrs Smith." Sam was excited.

"How can it help me?" Blaine frowned.

"After that, you have to tell me who is more sexy, Angelina Jolie or Brad Pitt."

"Ok."

They watch the film together and, as always, they talk about it. When it finished, Sam turned to look at his best friend's eyes.

"And?"

"I don't know... Angelina is pretty and all but... I like Brad Pitt... But I like her to... I don't know..." Blaine blushed.

"You don't need to know now, you'll figure it out."

"Boys, you should go to sleep now." Pam came into the room and smiled at them. "You can watch more TV tomorrow."

They brushed their teeth, put their pyjamas and got into the bed. After a few minutes, they fell slept and Sam put his hand on Blaine's hips without realised it. Their faces are so close that they breathed the same air. That way Pam found them when she went to check on them. It was the cutes sight Pam had ever seen in her life.


	4. THE FIRST MAKE OUT

_**THE FIRST MAKE OUT**_

Blaine realized he was gay when he was 12, with Sam's unconditional support. His first relationship was with Kurt, they were together for two years. It was his first love, but with Sam was a bit confusing were the friendship ends and start the love.

When they were 17, they went to a party. It was three months after Blaine's break up with Kurt, but he had gotten over him. After a few beers, they were drunk. Sam was sitting and Blaine got closer. He sat on Evans' legs.

It wasn't long until they kissed. It was what they had wanted and alcohol had made it happen. Their friends weren't surprised, they had been waiting it for a long time. Sam's hands found Blaine's ass and Anderson's caressed his neck. They lay back and were kissing until they fall slept.

The next morning, Sam was surprised when he realized he was holding Blaine, but smiled when he remembered what had happened.

"Blaine, wake up."

"What…?" Anderson realized he was over his friend and he stood up, even if his head hurt. "Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not." Evans smiled and stood up to kiss Blaine again. He knew they needed to talk, but he knew it was the beginning of something wonderful.


	5. THE FIRST DATE

_**THE FIRST DATE**_

After they talked about their feelings, Sam decided to asked Blaine out on a date. The blond boy was nervous even if his parents had tried to calm him down. Sam was afraid that the date was like any other day when they had been together and not something romantic and special.

However, Sam stopped being nervous when he saw Blaine, who was handsome and his eyes shined making them seem prettier than ever. He was sure his heart had skipped a beat.

They went to a restaurant and Blaine noticed Sam was nervous again, so he took the other's hand over the table and caressed it softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really nervous."

"That's what I can't understand. It's you and me. We meet years ago." Blaine was confused.

"It's our first date, I want it to be special."

"It will be special because it's a date and it's us."

"But I don't want it to be like the other times we went out like friends."

"And it won't. I have planned a kiss season to make it different," Blaine winked, making Sam smile. Maybe he was right and he should stop worrying because everything they had done together had been amazing.


End file.
